


Dancing in the Rain

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: If there's two things Luna loves, it's rain and dancing in it.





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intended to write this as drarry, but thought this was much better suited for these two :)

“Dance with me!” Luna giggled, tugging Ginny out onto their back patio.

“Luna!” Ginny squeals. “Can’t we do this inside?”

Rain is pouring down fast and hard outside, but Luna doesn’t care. She loves the rain, always has since she was a kid. Splashing in puddles, finding worms and making mud pies were just a few of the things she loved to do. But something about dancing made everything better. She loved how the rain seemed to dance _with_ her, the wind whipping the rain droplets around, splashing them everywhere.

“What’s the fun in that?” Luna asked.

“But we don’t even have any music!” Ginny protested as she was lead out, past the awning and out onto the wet grass. Immediately she was soaked head to toe and she squealed. “Luna!”

“Shh!” Luna hummed, grabbing Ginny by the hands and leading her to the center of their backyard. Luna didn’t have on any shoes, her feet covered in mud, but she was unfazed, as she began to twirl Ginny around in a circle. “We _do_ have music,” Luna said, as she began to hum to the sound of the rain falling down.

Ginny laughed, allowing Luna to twirl her around a couple times, before turning and leading Luna into a kind of a waltz. The ground was soft and mushy under their feet, Ginny’s slippers ruined, but she couldn’t find the need to care anymore. Luna continued to hum, giggling every now and then when Ginny would dip her down low or place a kiss against her cheek.

“See?” Luna said in that dream like voice of hers. “Much better than dancing in the house,”

Ginny couldn’t argue with that. Maybe the rain isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've just written like three of these little "rain" ficlets, and now I'm making it a series, so yay! :) stay tuned.


End file.
